Radio Hillwood
by piscis34
Summary: se dice que cada Canción cuenta una historia y es lo que quiero reflejar aquí, historias de nuestros personajes favoritos de Hey Arnold basadas en canciones que se prestan para llevarlas a cabo, disfrutenlas.
1. Chapter 1

**Radio Hillwod**

Presentación:

Hola chicos y chicas de Hilwood, Soy Piscis34 su intermediaria, la chica que dará vida a este pequeño espacio dedicado a aquellas canciones que nos recuerdan algún momento de nuestro pasado, presente o futuro.

Un proyecto alternativo de lo que estoy escribiendo, Songfics que adaptare con historias adaptadas obviamente al estilo Hey Arnold. Espero les guste.

Aclaración:

\+ Subiré canciones en ingles y en español que me hagan sentir que se puedan adaptar con algunas situaciones que imagine con los personajes.

+el contenido (en cuanto a cantidad de palabras) variara según la historia, algunas serán mas cortas o mas largas.

+algunas de estas canciones o fragmentos de estas parecerán en otros fics que escriba en el futuro, solo para complementarlos.

\+ Estas historias estarán ubicadas en diferentes épocas y no tendrán relación unas con otras.

\+ No habrá una fecha determinada para subir nuevos relatos como lo hago en las demás historias que estoy escribiendo o escribiré, solo con forme llegue la inspiración y sienta que es la canción correcta are la historia y lo subiré.

\+ Por el momento no recibiré sugerencias, quizás mas adelante pediré su ayuda, quiero ver como es recibida esta idea y además tengo algo de material que subiré poco apoco.

Sin mas por el momento les agradezco todo su cariño y sus comentarios, espero lo disfruten.

Con mucho cariño Piscis34


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Chicos!**

gracias por acompañarme en una nueva aventura, simplemente se me ocurrió esta idea y como me encanta la música quise adaptar mis dos cosas favoritas así que espero les guste la idea.

para mi primera historia me gusto esta canción que vi en de la película el Gran Showman, me enamore de su contenido y gracias a una amiga encontré la versión en español interpretada por Maite Perroni asi que espero le guste, nos leemos un poco mas abajo.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **todos los personajes de Hey arnold le pertenecen a C** **raig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon**

 **La canción "** **This Is Me** **" pertenece a la película "el gran showman" no me pertenece ni la letra ni la musica, solo se menciona como parte de la historia.**

* * *

 **El club de los perdedores**

(17 años)

 **Canción: This Is Me- The Greatest Showman (así soy- Maite Perroni)**

La escuela preparatoria es un lugar donde irremediablemente eres etiquetado por la forma en que te vistes, piensas y actúas, si no encajas en lo que es llamado normal o simplemente no te adaptas en el lugar que según te corresponde eres llamado cruelmente un loser, un raro, un perdedor.

Helga sabía lo que era ser juzgada con tanta dureza por ser diferente a las demás chicas de su escuela, desde niña había sufrido el que la hicieran a un lado, debido a su naturaleza tosca y ruda catalogado como la marimacho de la clase, jamás fue una chica delicada como ella solía decir, quizás si era un poco femenina pero aun así era juzgada como la busca pleitos de la preparatoria ya que ella no hacía diferencia en golpear a una chica o a un chico que la desafiara.

La reputación de su familia no le ayudaba mucho, hija de una madre alcohólica que no pudo vencer la enfermedad y termino por consumirla cuando Helga penas tenía 14 años, su padre se había hecho a cargo de ella aunque trataba de comprenderla y darle todo lo vital, Big Bob siempre se encontraba ausente, le dolía ver a su pequeña hija, ya que sus ojos le recordaban a Miriam, la mujer que amo en algún momento, así que su único refugio de Helga fue su hermana Olga quien la ayudo a descubrir quien quería ser antes de que ella se casara y se fuera a vivir a New York.

cansada de lidiar con las etiquetas que muchos le daban, y que de verdad ya no le importaba como la catalogaban, decidido formar el club de los perdedores, todo aquel que era incomprendido o relegado por la sociedad de la escuela solo por mostrar quienes eran, tenia un espacio y era bienvenido, no importaba si eras gótico, vegano, geek o artista, todos conformaban una familia

Ella acogía a quien no se sentía a gusto en su círculo social y después de convencerlos de unirse al grupo, mostraba su sincera amistad, aunque el club apenas alcanzaba a conformarse por 20 miembros ella sentía que podía ayudar a más chicos a no sentirse excluidos, no era de extrañarse que los primeros que se habían unido hubiesen sido Curly, Eugene, Shenna, Phoebe, Brainy y Nadine, sus amigos desde la primaria quienes no habían encajado del todo en la preparatoria.

Se reunían en uno de los almacenes abandonados de la escuela, con ayuda de la doctora Bliss y su esposo quien era el consejero de la preparatoria pudieron convencer al director para que les cediera ese espacio.

Admirada por muchos, odiada por otros Helga podía armar una revolución si quisiera, su pequeña congregación de raros como los llamaba cariñosamente sufría constantes ataques de los populares, ya que últimamente sobresalían más que ellos.

por ende, ellos constantemente les lanzaban huevos podridos, pintura u ofensas a por los pasillos de la preparatoria, Helga era una líder nata, planeaba darle una lección a los que habían ofendido por última vez a su club, esta decisión la tomo cuando estos los emboscaron y les arrojaron medio contenedor de basura, juro que nadie más les pondría una mano y les daría una lección en la siguiente asamblea.

* * *

Arnold era un chico común de 17 años, presidente de los alumnos y sub capitán del equipo de básquetbol, era un chico que había adquirido la popularidad sin pedirlo, salió por un año con Laila quien era una de las porristas más populares de la escuela y por ende la segunda chica más bonita de la preparatoria, la primera era Rhonda Lhoyd, se había dado cuenta de que no la amaba y que era tan diferente a lo que él pensó que ella era.

El chico muchas veces sintió que no encajaba en ese lugar después de ver todo lo que sus supuestos amigos le hacían a los demás chicos sobre todo a los del club de Helga, se había alejado de ellos sobre todo con el incidente de la pintura que Laila había sugerido la idea de llenar globos y arrojarlos a la salida, de verdad no se explicaba cómo se pudo haber fijado en una chica tan superficial y que más de una ocasión lo miraba extraño por no actuar con forme a su rol y lo hacía sentir más solo.

él se sentía un pez fuera del agua rodeado de gente que solo cuando necesitaban de alguna cosa le hablaba, ni siquiera ya se sentía cómodo con Gerald su mejor amigo quien por ser capitán del equipo de Básquet podía darse el lujo de tener a diestra y siniestra a las chicas que él quisiera, había tratado de hacerle ver la situación que se estaba presentando, pero el chico moreno estaba más enfocado en otras cosas que prefería ignorar lo que decía su amigo rubio.

Había llegado a la pensión el lugar que creyó que sería su refugio ante los abrumantes eventos que los acongojaban con los constantes enfrentamientos que tenían su supuesto grupo de amigos con el club de Helga, se había convertido ahora en su lugar menos favorito desde que sus padres los estaban presionando para estudiar lo que ellos querían, tendría que escoger entre antropólogo y medicina, cosas que no le desagradaban pero que no le apasionaban, era un chico que desde pequeño le gustaba la música pero cuando les planteo esa posibilidad sus padres se negaron diciendo que podría ser un hobbie y no una forma de vida que tenía mucho potencial así que no podía desperdiciarlo con algo que quizás era pasajero, aunque todo eso lo ahogaba tenía el apoyo de sus abuelos y el de Helga.

Después de haber discutido de nueva cuenta con sus padres sobre a qué universidad iría, Arnold tomo su chaqueta y salió de casa, sabía perfectamente a donde tenía que ir cuando se sentía así de aturdido por la constante presión de sus padres sobre sus planes futuros, Arnold se dirigía a los muelles donde siempre se encontraba con la rubia que en más de una ocasión le brindaba una palabra de consuelo.

Cuando la vio ahí sentada en el borde del muelle su corazón latía locamente al ver a Helga, su Helga, siempre escribiendo en su pequeña libreta rosada lo reconfortaba, amaba esa parte de la chica, se acercó a ella y sentándose de tras la rodeo con sus brazos y acerco su rostro para darle un beso, costumbre que hacía ya un tiempo, adoraba poder tener entre sus brazos a la ojiazul, poder admirar su belleza y el aroma de su suave cabello, ella le daba tanta paz y podría ser el sin ninguna restricción, adoraba a la chica de cabello rubio y carácter fuerte, siempre se reprocharía el tiempo desperdiciado con alguien que no lo valía, pero ahora que tenía a la chica correcta aria todo lo posible por enmendar sus errores.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías-

-Ni loco me perdería de nuestras citas qui en el muelle-

\- ¿Todo bien?, parece que otra vez Miles y Stella te estuvieron reprendiendo, acaso siguen insistiendo en mandarte a ¿Princeton o a Oxford? -

-Peor, ahora quieren mandarme fura del país, no se dan cuenta que yo soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones y de poder tener éxito si decido ser musico-

-Arnold, ¿estás seguro de seguir con tu plan de irnos terminado la preparatoria?, no quiero que te alejes de tu familia, ellos son importantes y yo…-

-Hey, hey tranquila mi ángel, ahora lo que me importa es estar a tu lado y seguir mis sueños, no permitiré que nada ni nadie se oponga, me entiendes Helga tu eres mi familia, siempre lo has sido desde pequeños tú has estado a mi lado, si no fuera por ti no hubiese animado realmente descubrir mi vocación, quiero componer melodías que dejen huella en el mundo, así como tú lo quieres hacer con tus poemas, tu eres mi inspiración, mi fuerza y nada ni nadie me detendrá si te tengo a mi lado.-

-oh Arnold, mi amor, todo lo que dices es maravilloso, pero tengo miedo-

-¿Miedo de que Helga?-

-De que descubras que no era lo que pensabas, de que no soy lo que esperabas, te aburras y me dejes...-

Arnold se puso de pie, haciendo que Helga volteara y entrar por un momento en pánico, creyendo que su comentario había molestado al chico con cabeza en forma de balón, haciendo que ella también se pusiera de pie, Arnold sonrió para tranquilizar a la chica, la abrazo y en ese momento el chico el tomo de la barbilla para darle un beso que pudiese calmar los miedo de la chica, cuando termino de hacerlo el chico se arrodillo ante Helga y saco de su bolsillo un pequeño anillo, haciendo que la chica se quedara atónita ante las acciones del chico

-Helga G Pataki, estoy más que seguro de las decisiones que he tomado estos últimos meses, de estar tu lado y de amarte, de ser musico y de enfrentar al mundo, porque tú eres quien me da valor y de lo que aún estoy más seguro es que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, sé que es muy apresurado, pero ¿quisieras casarte conmigo? -

-Arnold, yo... yo, claro que quiero casarme contigo, pero somos aún muy jóvenes y no quisiera que nos estancáramos en algo que apenas está empezando y no sé si tendrá un futuro-

-Lose y lo entiendo, yo también tengo miedo y no sé qué nos depara mañana pero por eso te pido que te cases conmigo no ahora si no en un futuro, después de la universidad o dentro de una década pero que sea conmigo, porque no imagino mi vida sin ti y este anillo representa una promesa de que nunca me aburriré de ti, obviamente sé que no será fácil pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy yendo con todo esto enserio y aunque es un anillo de fantasía, quiero que sea una promesa entre los dos de que de ahora en adelante nada nos separara y cuando sea el momento adecuado te daré uno que este a la altura de las circunstancias que nos rodeen en ese momento, te prometo siempre estaré a tu lado-

-Acepto Arnold, no me importa lo que habrá mañana solo sé que ahora que estamos juntos nada y nadie nos separará-

La chica aceptó el pequeño anillo que le había ofrecido Arnold, sabía que su amado no se tomaba las cosas a la ligera y que estarían bien pese a todo lo que próximamente se avecinaría.

Arnold la beso de nueva cuenta y levanto por los aires para darle vueltas haciendo que la chica lo regañara.

-Oye zopenco bájame o aras que vomite mi almuerzo. -

-Está bien Helga, no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa, y a todo esto que estabas escribiendo cuando llegue, parecías muy concentrada que ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de voltear a ver si era yo-

-momento chico listo, en primera puedo reconocer tus pasos sin tener que voltear y en segundo lugar y respondiendo a tu pregunta estaba escribiendo Una canción para mostrarla en la próxima asamblea, será un himno para el club, además con esto pondré un alto a todos los chicos que nos han molestado. -

\- ¿A caso es un loco plan Pataki?-

-¡Hey!no te burles burro, esto es importante para mí, sabes bien que ellos...-

-Te necesitan, lo sé y por eso te aman, no más que yo, pero estás segura de que no quieres que te ayude, sabes bien que puedo reunirme con ustedes después de clases-

-Arnold, no me mal intérpretes, pero si alguien sabe que tú y yo salimos y que de pronto te unas al club de los perdedores, sabes que pasara-

-No, ilústrame mi bella señorita-

-Arnold, hablo en serio, te tacharan de un loser o peor todo mundo querrá pertenecer al club por las razones equivocadas, y lo que quiero es que esto que estoy haciendo brille por sí mismo, sé que te he pedido que guardemos las apariencias por el momento pero cuando lleve a cabo este plan y de resultado porque sé que resultara, podremos pasear por los pasillos de la escuela sin escondernos y hacer cada plan loco para estar juntos, y quiero darte las gracias por respetar mis condiciones cuando empezamos a salir, por amarme y por apoyarme en cada uno de mis planes.-

-Sabes que no tienes nada que gradecer, yo debo darte las gracias, desde aquel día en que me descubriste en el salón de música tocando la guitarra y escribiendo mis acordes y que no dijiste a nadie supe que eras especia y gracias porque me disté el valor suficiente para aceptar que quería estudiar música y no juzgarme por ello, desde ese momento supe que me había enamorado de ti. -

Helga beso la mejilla de Arnold y se sonrojo, aunque ya se habían declarado su amor aun le causaban cierta timidez demostrarle su amor con esas pequeñas acciones. De pronto a Helga se le ocurrió en que forma su amado podría ayudarlos.

-lo tengo, ya sé dé que forma puedes ayudarme, ven tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y solo nos quedan 3 semanas para la siguiente asamblea

Sin más ambos chicos corrieron hacia el almacén de la escuela para que Helga le explicara Arnold de qué forma los podría ayudar y que todo saliera como ella lo estaba planeando.

* * *

el tiempo había transcurrido y las 3 semanas pasaron volando, no había ocurrido otro ataque para el club de los perdedores ya que decidieron mantener un perfil bajo y no responder ante las agresiones que habían recibido, esperarían a que el momento de ellos llegara.

El director Peterson había terminado de darles los anuncios con respecto a los eventos que ocurrirían ese mes, la venta de pasteles para recaudar fondos para el taller de artes, el próximo baile de primavera y demás eventos que parecían aburrir a toda la población estudiantil que se congregaba ese día en el auditorio.

Sin previo aviso el micrófono del director fue apagado, de pronto el escenario del auditorio apago sus luces, haciendo que todo el lugar quedara en penumbras, muchos de los alumnos silbaron, gritaron y hacían ruido para que las luces volvieran a encenderse

De pronto vieron que de nueva cuenta el escenario se volvió a iluminar, revelando en medio de este a Helga y detrás de ella una pantalla donde empezaba la cuenta regresiva de lo que parecía un video.

Todo el público quedo en silencio cuando vio la presencia de la chica rubia y antes de que los populares empezaran a insultarla, la música empezó a sonar, suaves notas de un piano comenzaron a sonar, Helga dio un respiro y empezó a cantar

 _ **No soy ajena a la oscuridad**_  
 _ **Escóndete me dicen**_  
 _ **No te queremos como estás**_

De tras de ella mostraban imágenes de como Curly caminando por el pasillo sin molestar a nadie y sin pedirlo había sido encerrado en su casillero mientras recibía insultos por Harold, Sid y Stinky, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlos con suma indignación.

 _ **Ya aprendí mis cicatrices, pena dan**_  
 _ **Escápate me dicen**_  
 _ **Porque así nadie te amará**_

El video cambio a otra escena, mostraba como Laila seguida por varias de las porristas, molestaban a Phoebe que solo pedía que la dejaran en paz, una de ellas le quitaban los anteojos mientras que la otras abrían su mochila y vaciaban soda dentro de ella para arruinar sus libros, haciendo que ella empezara a llorar porque no podía con todas ellas y finalmente antes de ver que habían conseguido su objetivo Laila dejo caer las pequeñas gafas pisándolas intencionalmente para luego echarse a reír e irse de ahí.

 _ **Que me eliminen, no los dejaré**_  
 _ **Tenemos un lugar, yo sé**_  
 _ **Somos gloriosos**_

Todos los alumnos de pronto quedaron atónitos ante lo que estaban escuchando y viendo que el contenido del video no era gracioso, Laila se había puesto muy roja y algo en su pecho le molestaba, quería salir corriendo en ese momento y esconderse, de verdad había maltratado de esa forma Phoebe la chica que conocía desde la primaria, al principio ella pensó que no había sido ruda con ella, pero después de ver sus acciones en el video no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

 _ **Con palabras duras me quieren herir**_  
 _ **Las voy ya inundar y las voy a hundir**_  
 _ **Fuerte soy con dolor**_  
 _ **Porque soy quien debo ser**_  
 _ **Así soy**_

Imágenes de los insultos que pintaban no solo en las puertas del almacén donde se reunían el club de los perdedores, sino también en los casilleros de cada uno aparecieron, también las amenazas que recibían algunos de los miembros en sus redes sociales, hacían que muchos murmuran y que los agresores simplemente agacharan la cabeza.

 _ **Paren porque aquí voy**_

La voz de Helga sonaba más segura y más clara, desde cuando la chica podía cantar de esa forma y decir tanto sin tener que gritar e insultara todos.

 _ **Si marchando voy a mi propio sol**_  
 _ **Sin temor véanme**_  
 _ **No me voy a disculpar**_  
 _ **Así soy**_

Su presencia y su bella voz había anonadado a todo el mundo, el mensaje era fuerte y claro ella solo quiera que la dejaran en paz, no quería que la molestaran por ser quien era o lo que hacía, simplemente quería el mismo respeto que todo mundo merecía.

 _ **Oh oh oh (oh oh oh)**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh (oh oh oh)**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh, oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh, oh oh**_

Las demás luces del escenario revelaron al coro que acompañaba a Helga, eran los demás chicos que conformaban su club y en medio de ellos se encontraba Arnold en el piano, el tocaba aquella melodía inspirada en la letra de la canción que ahora interpretaba Helga.

 _ **Una ruta más de balas viene a mí**_  
 _ **Disparen más, porque ya**_  
 _ **Más penas no voy a permitir**_  
 _ **Barricadas vamos a destruir**_  
 _ **Hasta llegar al sol**_  
 _ **Si es lo que solo soy**_

Rhonda se había indignado ante los hechos en donde se mostraba el constante maltrato que sufrían los otros chicos, ordeno a Harold y a Gerald detener el show, pero el chico rosado se sentía demasiado apenado por lo que le había hecho a Curly que no quería moverse de su lugar.

 _ **Que me eliminen, no los dejaré**_  
 _ **Tenemos un lugar, yo sé**_  
 _ **Somos gloriosos**_

En cambio, Gerald miraba con mucho odio a Laila, él no se había enterado de que Phoebe también era víctima de sus agresiones, la culpa lo invadía en ese momento, él podía haber puesto un alto tratando de no ser indiferente a esa situación, ahora comprendía todo lo que le había dicho a Arnold.

 _ **Con palabras duras me quieren herir**_  
 _ **Las voy ya inundar y las voy a hundir**_  
 _ **Fuerte soy con dolor**_  
 _ **Porque soy quien debo ser**_  
 _ **Así soy**_

Ronda no daba crédito a que nadie de sus amigos le obedeciera, así que sin pensarlo se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia el escenario, de pronto sintió que un par de manos la detenía y la sentaban de nuevo, era Laila quien le impedía el paso, le ordeno que mirara al frente, no quería seguir más ordenes de esa cabeza hueca, mientras que los demás chicos de la preparatoria se levantaban de sus asientos para bailar al ritmo de la música.

 _ **Paren porque aquí voy**_

 _ **Si marchando voy a mi propio sol**_  
 _ **Sin temor veanme**_  
 _ **No me voy a disculpar**_  
 _ **Así soy**_

La chica pelinegra indignada por las acciones de Laila cruzo los brazos y miro la pantalla, ahora mostraba como Rhonda se abría paso por los pacillos de la preparatoria, empujando a quienes se cruzarán en su camino, de pronto estaba de frente de la que una vez fue su amiga, su única verdadera amiga, Nadine le sonreía y esta solo la miraba con desprecio, la empujo hacia uno de los casilleros haciendo que la cabeza de la chica rebotara y se lastimara, Nadine recogía sus libros y sobaba el área donde le dolía, dos lagrimas escapaban de su rostro.

 _ **Oh oh oh (oh oh oh)**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh (oh oh oh)**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh, oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh, oh oh**_

Rhonda no había puesto atención de lo que le había hecho a Nadine, se sentía terrible, había lastimado no solo físicamente si no también había lastimado su alma, en que momento ella se había alejado a su confidente, a su amiga de tantos años y como se había convertido en lo que ella en un momento de su vida odiaba.

 _ **Así soy (oh oh oh)**_  
 _ **Y yo se que me ves con tu amor (oh oh oh)**_  
 _ **En nada equivocada estoy (oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh)**_

Imágenes de bullying pasaban, cada uno de los integrantes del club de los perdedores que había sufrido en grupo o individual aparecía, se iban desvaneciendo para descubrir fotografías del pasado dónde convivían, Rhonda abrazando a Nadine, Eugene ayudado por Harold, Sid y Stinky, y finalmente una fotografía donde estaban todos enlodados en el campo Gerald, ese fue el último verano que pasaron juntos donde todos eran amigos antes de entra a la preparatoria y tomaran diferentes rumbos.

 _ **Con palabras duras me quieren herir**_  
 _ **Las voy ya inundar y las voy a hundir**_  
 _ **Así es, hay dolor**_  
 _ **Porque soy quien debo ser**_  
 _ **Así soy**_

La voz de Helga calaba cada rincón de su ser, su propia conciencia hablaba por ellos y la culpa los invadía, sentimientos encontrados los inundaban, algunos tenían los ojos visiblemente nublados por el llanto, otros se habían hundido en sus asientos para reprimir la vergüenza, que lección estaban recibiendo y sin necesidad de llegar a la humillación, la verdad podía ser incomoda y dolorosa.

 _ **Paren porque aquí voy (Paren porque aquí voy)**_  
 _ **Si marchando voy a mi propio sol (marchando voy, marchando voy)**_  
 _ **Sin temor, véanme**_  
 _ **No me voy a disculpar**_  
 _ **Así soy**_

De pronto el coro que estaba detrás de la rubia, conformaba todos los chicos se puso a la par de Helga y bailaba, brincaba animaban a todos a seguir el ritmo, no importaba si bailaran bien o no, estaban emocionados al ver que la mayoría de los chicos los estaba apoyando, las consecuencias las pagarían después, este era su momento y lo estaban disfrutando.

 _ **Oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Así soy, oh oh (oh oh oh)**_  
 _ **Así es hay dolor (oh oh oh, oh oh oh)**_  
 _ **Porque soy quien debo ser (oh oh oh, oh oh)**_  
 _ **Así soy**_

El auditorio estallo en gritos, aplausos y silbidos, incluso los que por un momento se habían negado a participar se habían puesto de pie, debían de reconocer el brillante trabajo de sus compañeros, ahora más que nuca los admiraban se necesitaba mucho valor para enfrentar a los fuertes de una manera digna, ahora cada uno entendían que ninguno de los que conformaban ese club era un perdedor.

La hora del almuerzo Helga y los demás chicos habían decidido entrar en grupo, sabían que después de su presentación en el auditorio los populares no les perdonarían esta muestra de "valor", así que Helga estaba preparándose mentalmente para asumir todas las consecuencias, ella sabía perfectamente que si alguien tendría que pagar por su osaría seria ella y no sus chicos.

Cuando entraron todos los alumnos los voltearon a ver y uno a uno empezó a aplaudirles y a acercarse a cada uno de ellos, felicitándolos y diciéndoles que tenían gran talento.

Arnold miraba la escena desde lejos, el solo había contribuido con una pequeña parte, no le robaría la atención a ninguno de ellos, solo vigilaba que nadie se mentira con ellos sobre todo con Helga.

De pronto de entre la multitud se abrió paso Harold y Rhonda quienes se pusieron frente a Helga y sin más remedio, el chico tomo a la rubia sobre sus hombros para cargarla, Curly, Brainy y Shenna se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, de inmediato dieron aviso a los demás para ir al rescate de su amiga, pero Rhonda les cerro el paso junto con los demás jugadores de básquetbol.

Helga no había puesto resistencia, si tendría que pagar alguien por retar al sistema seria ella, incluso lo aria ante el director si este la llamase a su oficina, ella se sacrificaría por todos, sin más dejo arrastrarse ante los ojos de los demás.

Arnold advirtió que nada bueno saldría de las acciones de Rhonda y sus secuaces, sin pensarlo el ojiverde trataba de abrirse paso entre la multitud que ahora rodeaba a la chica rubia y al grandulón rosado, Harold coloco sobre la mesa a Helga mostrándole a la chica una aparente mueca de molestia en su rostro, la observo por unos intentes y le sonrió.

Helga quedó petrificada por lo que había hecho el chico, de pronto se acercó el a ella y la abrazo.

 _ **-**_ Lo- losiento Helga!- apenas pudo oírse a Harold antes de que soltara a llorar

-Y a mí- Sid y Stinky habían saltado sobre los chicos para unirse al abrazo

Helga sonrió y correspondió el abrazo del trio de idiotas que tanto apreciaba

-Ya todo está olvidado- la sonrisa de Helga era sincera- si me permiten quisiera respirar un poco antes de que ustedes tres idiotas terminen por asfixiarme.

Los chicos se separaron de la chica y rieron al unísono por escuchar las palabras de Helga.

De igual forma se acercó Laila a Helga y sin decir ninguna palabra se arrojó a los brazos de la chica, Helga sabía que en el fondo la chica pelirroja seguía siendo buena, solo que se dejó deslumbrar por la popularidad y ahora ella volvería a ser amable y con eso se daba por servida, y sin decirse nada ambas empezaron a reír.

De la nada Rhonda había llegado a su lado y aclarándose la voz se dirigió a Helga

-Bien creo que hablo por todos- la pelinegra se había cruzado de brazos y se veía visiblemente roja- todos te debemos una disculpa Helga.

La rubia solo la miro y enmarco una ceja para luego cruzarse de brazos y sostener la mirada a la chica pelinegra.

-Bueno no solo a ti, sino a todo el club- Rhonda bajo los brazos y suspirando le dio la espalda para poder hablar ante la multitud- quiero disculparme con cada uno de ustedes, como lo dije en el pasado todos tenemos que ser tratados con dignidad, pero sobre todas las cosas quiero disculparme con mi mejor amiga, a quien la abandone y deje un lado, Nadine puedes perdonarme

Nadine camino frente a Rhonda y le dio un abrazo dando por hecho de la chica había dejado a un lado su pasado y ahora se permitiría recuperar el tiempo con su mejor amiga.

Cada uno de los integrantes de los populares se acercó a pedir disculpas a cada miembro del club, en algunas partes de la cafetería se escuchaban aplausos, llantos de alegría y risas, sin duda el plan de Helga había funcionado.

Arnold sonreía ante las palabras sinceras que podía alcanzar a escuchar, Gerald le dio una palmada en el hombro.

\- ¿Así que eres musico?

-si lo soy, hasta hace poco lo descubrí

\- ¿esto cambia algo entre nosotros?

-Para nada tu y yo seremos hermanos hasta el final- Gerald extendió su pulgar para hacer su saludo secreto, Arnold gustosamente correspondió el gesto de su amigo y sonrió

-solo lamento que no podamos asistir a la misma universidad que planeamos ir desde que éramos niños- la expresión de Gerald denotaba un cierto aire de tristeza.

-no puedes de negar que algún día tendríamos que separarnos- Arnold le dio un golpe en el hombro a su amigo- pero no te preocupes estaremos separados por un tiempo después de eso Helga y yo volveremos a Hillwood.

-y a todo esto ¿eres amigo de Helga?

-Helga es más que mi amiga, es el amor de mi vida

\- Vaya hombre, me alegro por ti, al menos alguno de los dos puede estar con su chica- dijo Gerald con melancolía posando su mirada ante una radiante Phoebe que se encontraba rodeada de gente que le pedía disculpas.

-Creo que aun tienes una oportunidad- Arnold empujo a Gerald- la única forma de que lo averigües es arriesgándote

-Pfff¿ estás seguro? ¿Y si ella me odia? - no había dado dos pasos antes de congelarse ante la posibilidad de que la chica asiática lo mandase a volar antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna

-A ella le sigues importando Gerald- la voz de Laila lo había sorprendido- ve y abre tu corazón

-Aquí voy, deséenme suerte- con paso firme se dirigió hacia la chica quien al verlo no se negó a hablar con el

-Solo espero que esta vez no lo arruine- Laila se encontraba mirando hacia donde se había marchado Gerald- Arnold quiero disculparme por haber sido una novia terrible y por todo el daño que te hice y también a Helga.

-No hay problema Laila, al final de cuentas todo salió bien y ahora los dos estamos juntos

-Me alegra escuchar eso- de pronto Laila se acercó a Arnold y le dio un beso en la mejilla- te deseo un mundo de felicidad, ojalá y algún día encuentre el amor como tú lo has hecho, solo cuídala ella vale oro.

Y sin dar tiempo a que Arnold le dijera algo Laila avanzo hacia donde se encontraba Phoebe, quería disculparse antes de que Gerald la llevase a un lugar más privado para hablar.

Arnold busco con la mirada a Helga, pero no la encontró, se acercó a Eugene para preguntarle donde se había metido, pero él dijo que la había visto salir de la cafetería, Arnold le dio las gracias y saliendo a paso veloz se dirigió hacia el salón de música, sabía que ahí estaría la chica de ojos azules.

Y en efecto ahí se encontraba Helga sentada frente al piano, jugaba con las teclas, tarareaba la canción, Arnold se acercó a ella se sentó a su lado

\- ¿Así que todo salió como habías pensado?,

-mmm. Talvez...

\- ¿Talvez? A que te refieres

-Solo falta una cosa para que todo mi plan haya dado resultado

-Si y que es lo que hace falta

-Toca de nuevo la melodía que compusiste para la canción

-Para que quieres que la toque

-Cabeza de balón, solo por una ocasión no me cuestiones y toca

Arnold no entendía la extraña petición de su novia, pero le complacía obedecerla y sin pensarlo dos veces sus dedos empezaron a tocar la melodía que había compuesto, Helga solo guardo silencio y siguió el ritmo con su cabeza, cuando termino la pieza se escucharon un par de aplausos que salían de la oscuridad, Arnold abrió los ojos debido a que él creía que se encontraba solo con Helga en aquel salón.

De pronto volteo a ver a su alrededor y ahí detrás de él se encontraban Miles y Stella quienes se encontraban visiblemente consternados, Arnold no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la presencia de sus padres.

-Jovencito debemos hablar sobre tu futuro

Arnold agacho la mirada, sabía que había desobedecido a sus padres y ahora él tendría que pagar las consecuencias, de pronto sintió como su padre lo jalaba hacia el dejándose rodear por los brazos del hombre y de su mama quien también se había unido a la acción de su esposo, el chico sonrió, sabía que tenía que ser sincero con sus padres sobre su deseo por componer música.

-Papá, mamá lamento decepcionarlos, pero no iré a Princeton o a Oxford, no quiero ser médico o antropólogo, quiero ser musico y me iré a New York con Helga a estudiar en el otoño...

-Lo sabemos Arnold- Stella acaricio la cabeza de su hijo- Helga hablo con nosotros sobre tus sueños y lo injustos que estábamos siendo al presiónate por seguir los nuestros, así que nos invitó a la presentación que tuvieron en el auditorio para convencernos y cuando te escuchamos tocar nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error

-Discúlpanos Arnold a tu madre y a mí por ser obstinados, sabemos que tienes talento y tendrás éxito y ahora y siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo- Miles volvió abrazar a su hijo, levanto la cabeza y vio como Helga se secaba los ojos

-Y tu jovencita no creas que te vas a escarpar fácilmente de ser parte de esta familia, ahora que eres la novia de Arnold también cuentas con nuestro apoyo- Miles guiño un ojo a Helga quien se sonrojo ante las palabras de su suegro

-Yo... yo, no sé de qué hablan- Helga se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño

-A que ustedes dos estarán juntos, serán exitosos en sus carreras, se casaran y en un futuro muy lejano me aran abuela- dijo entre risas Stella

-¡Criminal!, en que cueva de locos he venido a caer

Arnold se acercó a Helga la tomo en sus brazos- bienvenida a la familia- y sin importarle la presencia de sus padres el chico acerco su rostro para besar a Helga quien puso un dedo sobre los labios de Arnold dejándolo petrificado por un momento.

-Nada de eso Arnold- la chica lo rodeo con su brazos- yo te doy la bienvenida al club de los perdedores- y sin mas Arnold y Helga unieron sus labios, con la esperanza de que este era el inicio de un futuro prometedor para ambos.

* * *

 **Chicos!**

 **¿que les pareció?, espero les haya gustado la historia, de verdad me inspiro mucho esta canción** **sobre todo por que en algún punto fuimos víctimas de palabras hirientes o de comentarios que nos recalcan que somos diferentes, pero al final había alguien que apreciaba nuestra esencia, saben que amo leer sus reviews y quiero saber si les gusta o no la idea.**

 **saben que ustedes hacen posible todo esto, no dejen de pasar a leer mi otro fic ya estamos a mitad y las cosas se están poniendo buenas. :)**

 **nos leemos hasta la próxima!, Con Cariño Piscis34!**


End file.
